User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 003
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Hailey shuffled 1 card from her hand into the Deck and drew 1 card. Afterwards, Elis shuffled 4 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 4 cards. Turn 1: Elis Elis Normal Summons "Star Chaser - Sonic the Hedgehog" (1000/1000). She uses the effect of "Sonic" ading "Star Chaser - Knuckles the Echidna" from her Deck to her hand. She Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 2: Hailey Hailey draws. Elis activates her Set "Emerald Barrier". Hailey Normal Summons "Cryogeist Hone-Onna" (1900/1200). "Hone-Onna" attacks "Sonic", but Elis uses the effect of "Knuckles", Reserve Summoning it to negate the attack towards "Sonic". (1800/1300). Since Elis Reserve Summoned a "Star Chaser" monster, she inflicts 500 damage to Hailey (Hailey: 4000 > 3500), also Elis gains 500 LP. (Elis: 4000 > 4500) due to the effect of "Barrier". Hailey Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down. Turn 3: Elis Elis draws. She uses "Sonic" and "Knuckles" that are Summoned in different turns of the Duel to Relic Summon "Star Chaser - Shadow the Hedgehog" (2500/2000). She uses the effect of "Shadow", dispatching "Knuckles" to destroy "Hone-Onna" and inflicting damage to Hailey equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. (Hailey: 3500 > 1600). Turn 4: Hailey Hailey draws. She activates her Set " ", reviving "Hone-Onna". (1900/1200). She uses the effect of "Cryogeist Revenant", discarding it to make "Shadow" lose 800 ATK this turn. (Shadow: 2500 > 1700/2000). She Tributes "Hone-Onna" to Tribute Summon "Cryogeist Gashadokuro" (2100/1800). "Gashadokuro" attacks "Shadow", but Elis uses the effect of "Star Chaser - Tails Prower", Reserve Summoning it to negate the attack towards "Shadow". (0/'2100'). Since Elis Reserve Summoned a "Star Chaser" monster, she inflicts 500 damage to Hailey (Hailey: 1600 > 1100), also Elis gains 500 LP. (Elis: 4500 > 5000). Since she took damage by a card effect, Hailey activates her Set "Corpse Reborn", Special Summoning "Hone-Onna" from her GY, and increasing the Level of 1 of her Zombie monsters by the total number of Zombie monsters she controls. (1900/1200) (Gashadokuro: 6 > 8'). Hailey uses the effect of "Gashadokuro" to Dark Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. She uses her "Gashadokuro" and "Hone-Onna" to Dark Synchro Summon "Cryogeist Nuppepo" ('2400/2100). She Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down, and she uses the effect of "Nuppepo", discarding 1 card to banish "Shadow". During the End Phase, since Elis has more Reserve Summoned monsters than non-Reserve Summoned monsters, she must shuffle her Reserve Summoned "Tails" into the Deck. Turn 5: Elis Elis draws. Since only Hailey controls a monster, Elis Special Summons "Star Chaser - Rouge the Bat" from her hand. (2000/1700). She also activates 2 copies of "Emerald Gathering", making her "Star Chaser" monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF, and making them indestructible by card effects. ("Rouge": 2000 > 2300 > 2600/1700 > 2000 > 2300). Hailey activates her Set "Cryogeist Wave", making "Nuppepo" indestructible by battle or card effects. (Hailey: 1100 > 900). During the End Phase, the 2 "Emerald Gathering" are returned to Elis's hand ("Rouge": 2600 > 2300 > 2000/2300 > 2000 > 1700). She uses the effect of 1 of the "Gathering", discarding it to add "Star Chaser - Espio the Chameleon" from her Deck to her hand. Turn 6: Hailey Since Hailey has less than 1000 LP, she adds "Cryogeist Prison" to the top of her Deck, and she draws it. She activates "Prison". Hailey uses the effect of "Nuppepo", returning to the Extra Deck to Special Summon "Gashadokuro" (2100/1800) and "Hone-Onna" (1900/1200). Since "Hone-Onna" is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Cryogeist" monster, her Level is reduced by 2. ("Hone-Onna": 4 > 2'''). Since a "Cryogeist" monster is Special Summoned, except from the Extra Deck, she uses the effect of "Prison", destroying "Rouge". "Hone-Onna" and "Gashadokuro" attack Elis directly. (Elis: 5000 > 3100 > '''1000). She uses the effect of "Gashadokuro", Dark Synchro Summoning in the Battle Phase, doing so by using "Gashadokuro" and "Hone-Onna" to Dark Synchro Summon "Cryogeist Bake Kujira" (2300/1500). "Bake Kujira" attacks Elis directly. (Elis: 1000 > 0). Hailey wins. Category:Blog posts